


【亲情向】万物生长

by wanshancha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanshancha/pseuds/wanshancha
Summary: 27岁香克斯与7岁路飞的现代农村生活，含ASL。预警：是很琐碎的日常，春夏秋冬一共四篇。可能会有一些常识错误，当半架空看吧。私设香克斯遇到路飞前就已经失去手臂，但这条手臂背后的故事正是路飞崇拜他的原因。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Monkey D. Luffy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 4





	【亲情向】万物生长

春。冬小麦从冬日的重压下解封，疯狂生长。

路飞喜欢沿着田埂走来走去。田埂可以说是田地里接受曝晒最多、最缺水的泥土，表面已经结成薄薄的土块。偏偏有时候它又极脆，用力地跺上一脚，那薄层就碎开成一片片长方形的薄块，再用脚底碾一下，便轻易地碎成颗粒状了。

村子口的那片地的田埂是路飞的最爱，他喜欢在那里看进入村子的人，然后与他们打招呼。没事的时候，他会不停地用脚底蹭同一个位置的田埂，直到把它蹭到缺一大块。

“像狗刨。”卡普吐槽说。

路飞与香克斯的初见正好是在这样明媚的一个春季。那个时候，路飞举着从柳树上随意扯下来的一根柳条，在田埂上乱晃。而香克斯仅用右手握着电动车的车把手，慢悠悠地从村子崎岖不平的土路上经过。

“我从来没见过你，你是新来的？”路飞大声问道。这小孩的大嗓门把走神的香克斯吓了一跳，香克斯差点从电动车上掉下来，幸好他凭借高超的电动车技术刹住了车。

那小孩跟炮仗似的。香克斯抬眼看路飞，突然很想跳下车逗逗小孩——这小孩逗起来一定很好玩。

“是啊，你叫什么名字？”香克斯捏住了车闸。他狡黠地笑笑，心里闪过了几个捉弄小孩的点子。

“我叫路飞。”看着眼里盈满笑意的香克斯，路飞感觉到一阵亲切。但是很快，香克斯会用实际行动告诉他什么叫做错觉。

香克斯的左臂空荡荡的，但是这并不影响他手的灵活性。在把路飞逗得气鼓鼓以后，香克斯用嘴咬住柳条的一端，右手握着小刀，灵巧地把柳树枝的树皮完整的剥下来。

“哎，可以吹哨吗？”路飞双手捧着香克斯剥下来的那一块树皮，像是捧着一个珍宝。他对着柳树皮的口，猛地吹气。他把脸颊吹得鼓鼓的，还是没有把口哨吹响。香克斯大笑起来，他把树皮从路飞手里拿出来，对着另一端吹气，口哨立刻就发出了清脆的响声。

“好厉害。”路飞又尝试了一次，还是不行。艾斯以前也给他做过，但是他怎么吹，就是吹不响。

“这不是香克斯吗？”路过的卡普大声地打招呼。他一拳头招呼上了香克斯的头，香克斯险险地避开了。

“这是你的邻居，路飞。”卡普脸上带着笑容，随意地说，“就是你和艾斯萨博常说的鬼屋的主人。”

“鬼屋？”“主人？”香克斯和路飞大眼瞪小眼。卡普很满意他给两个人带来的震动，大笑着走开了。

“鬼屋”是路飞、艾斯和萨博的秘密基地。说是鬼屋，实际上是路飞家旁一处废弃的小院子。路飞他们常常去那个院子“探险”，把那里称为鬼屋，还在那里插了ASL的旗帜。

“我先走啦，香克斯。”路飞觉得自己需要去找艾斯和萨博。他不擅长撒谎，脸上一副心虚的样子。香克斯一把抓住路飞的领子，笑着说：“路飞，你要不要去我家看看。”

“不用了，香克斯。”路飞挣扎了好几下，最后被香克斯像拎小鸡一样拎起来。香克斯直接把电动车扔在了路边，提起路飞径直朝自己家里走去。“混蛋香克斯——！快点放我下来！”路飞的小腿在空中扑棱扑棱，大嗓门弄得整个街道都听到他的喊声。

“路飞？”玛琪诺想去救下来路飞，结果被村长拦住了，“不用，那个是香克斯，以前是这里的小霸王。”他接着又补充道，“跟路飞的性子差不多。”

听到路飞的喊声，香克斯院子里探出来两个小小的脑袋。“你们就是艾斯和萨博？”香克斯想起卡普的话，他露出洁白的牙齿，“既然你们都到我院子里来了，那就给我干活吧。”

艾斯和萨博拿着树枝反抗未果，三个人被香克斯压着清理院子里的草。枯枝败叶里绿芽冒出来头，路飞撅着嘴扒拉着浅黄色的草梗，心里想的却是怎么给香克斯一个惊吓。他和艾斯、萨博对视一眼，三个人默契地点点头，决定趁着香克斯吃饭的时候，给他一个大大的“惊喜”。

院子背光，有种阴寒的湿意。香克斯嘴里叼着一根草，悠闲地用手机玩贪吃蛇，而路飞他们不得不被香克斯“压榨”着把枯草清理干净。路飞才不会认真地干活，艾斯和萨博也是这样，不一会儿，他们折了几根树枝，决定向香克斯发动“总攻”。

最后还是香克斯把院子里收拾干净的。他收拾的时候，那群小孩在旁边拿着树枝蹦蹦跳跳，嘴里嘟囔着什么“奥特曼”与“怪兽”。路飞想当奥特曼，但是艾斯和萨博决定让他当被抓的怪兽。三个小孩就这样旁若无人地争执起角色问题，仿佛他们在的还是他们的秘密基地。

阳光从缺几块的砖墙里漏出来，洒在小孩的身上。路飞的眼睛亮闪闪的，在湿意的庭院里格外鲜活，艾斯和萨博也是活力十足。香克斯清了清嗓子，老鹰抓小鸡似的把路飞逮住，艾斯和萨博追着香克斯跑到了路上，追了他将近一个小时。

看着累的不轻的小孩儿，香克斯蹲在地上，开怀大笑起来。

闹腾着闹腾着就到了饭点，路飞他们按照惯例去达旦家里蹭饭，而香克斯跟着小孩进了达旦的家，一块过去蹭饭。达旦认得香克斯，但是和他不熟，不就是之前这里的那个小霸王嘛。她骂骂咧咧的，最后还是没把脸皮厚的香克斯赶走。

“略——”路飞以为香克斯看不见，偷偷地对着香克斯做鬼脸，结果被突然扭头伸长舌头的香克斯吓了一跳。

艾斯和萨博抓了一堆柳絮，塞在了香克斯的米饭碗里。香克斯不知道去哪儿了，过了一会儿，他才坐到饭桌旁。达旦把米饭放在香克斯的面前，香克斯笑着哦了一声，埋头开始吃饭。

艾斯和萨博在旁边对视，艾斯给萨博比了一个大拇指。路飞一看就知道艾斯和萨博想了什么坏点子，他开心地笑了笑，低头开始吃饭。

“嗷——呸呸呸。”路飞苦着脸，把嘴里的米粒吐出来。这是什么东西？他定睛一看，米粒旁粘着的是一团脏脏的柳絮。香克斯捂着嘴，没忍住，哈哈大笑。

“香克斯——”路飞炸了，“一定是你！”他扑向香克斯，试图讨回应有的公道。

艾斯和萨博把路飞和香克斯的碗混了，也有可能是香克斯偷偷换的，谁知道呢。萨博“嘘”了一声，觉得这锅还是香克斯来背比较好。他瞥了香克斯一眼，那个恶劣的男人显然不介意揽下这个责任，他甚至有些乐在其中。

香克斯总是能从逗小孩上找到无穷的乐趣，特别是在路飞身上。

路飞家旁有一处被槛栏围起来的小块的土地。那是卡普做的，不过卡普也没往里面撒什么种子，他不管这个。达旦给了路飞一些向日葵的种子，路飞翻进去，认认真真地把种子埋到土里。

路飞浇了点水，结果把自己手上脸上全弄上了泥巴。香克斯嘴上说着帮路飞擦掉，实际上却是趁机抹的路飞脸上全是泥巴。

达旦并不想招惹卡普，也不想用卡普的地。她买了丝瓜种子，随意地撒在墙边，稍微浇了点水，就再也没管过。

墙边有一个兔笼，那是香克斯送给路飞养的兔子。香克斯经常会从达旦家旁经过，他有时候会看到路飞蹲在兔笼旁边，对着那三只红眼睛兔子笑得灿烂无比。路飞还会和他们说话，就跟真的能听到兔子的心声一样。

“我觉得我知道它们在想什么。”路飞对香克斯说。而香克斯会敷衍地点点头，然后引来路飞的瞪视。路飞有时候会趁着香克斯睡觉，拔几根狗尾巴草，在他鼻子旁扫来扫去，一直到香克斯打喷嚏，迷迷糊糊睁开眼。

当然，这么做的路飞会被香克斯摁住，用狗尾巴草扫脚心，一直到小孩笑得眼泪都出来为止。

天气好了，香克斯会带着三个小孩去钓鱼。路飞随意地折了几朵梨花，放在了香克斯的头上。

“把它拿开，路飞。”香克斯右手握着鱼竿，腾不出手。路飞吐了吐舌头，往后退了几步，离香克斯远了些。“我才不呢。”路飞大声地说，“梨花是臭的，我才不要拿着它。”

“那你还放，路飞！”香克斯也不钓鱼了，满河边的追着路飞跑。路飞开怀大笑，撒腿就跑。但是他每次都跑不过香克斯，总是被香克斯提拎着教训一顿。

时间一点点过去，很快就到了清明节。那天纷纷的细雨在水洼里打出一圈圈的波纹，香克斯早早地起床，给他以前的老上司烧了点纸钱，就回家躺着。他没有去找小孩闹，而是安静地凝视着屋顶。

香克斯是战地记者，准确的说，是前战地记者。当初，他自告奋勇地前往中东，想做最前线的报道。过了这么些年，他最后在那里失掉了一只手臂，辞去了工作，回到了这个有些偏僻的山村。

干涸的河床、满山遍野的废墟，还有被秃鹫叼食的尸体。

像是梦，像是在眼前挥不去的幻影。

他没忍住，从旮旯里翻出一个没用的铁盆，把纸钱胡乱地塞到里面，然后用打火机点燃。

黄色的草纸被火苗吞食，火苗的卷焰舔舐着草纸的边，一点点让它们化为灰色，然后升腾上天，散作黑色的余烬。

“香克斯——”小孩的大嗓门把这凝重的气氛给打破了，路飞不管不顾地冲进来，一眼就看到对着火盆出神的香克斯。

“香克斯......”路飞从来没见过这样的香克斯，他愣在门口，抿住嘴，不知道做什么。香克斯微愣，而后笑着说：“站在门口干什么啊，路飞？”

“就是感觉香克斯在哭。”路飞慢慢地挪动脚步，眼里有些疑惑，“可是香克斯又没有眼泪。是我看错了吗？”

香克斯的笑容收敛起来，他定定地看着路飞。这个小孩拥有一个格外鲜活的生命。他叹了一口气，然后用力地揉了揉路飞的头。

“你看错了。”香克斯说。


End file.
